PROGRESS TABLES
America's Next Top Model (cycle 1) America's Next Top Model (cycle 2) America's Next Top Model (cycle 3) America's Next Top Model (cycle 4) America's Next Top Model (cycle 5) America's Next Top Model (cycle 6) America's Next Top Model (cycle 7) America's Next Top Model (cycle 8) America's Next Top Model (cycle 9) America's Next Top Model (cycle 10) America's Next Top Model (cycle 11) America's Next Top Model (cycle 12) America's Next Top Model (cycle 13) America's Next Top Model (cycle 14) America's Next Top Model (cycle 15) America's Next Top Model (cycle 16) Asia's Next Top Model (cycle 6) : '''Team Minh Tú''' : '''Team Monika''' : '''Team Shikin''' Australia's Next Top Model (season 8) Britain's Next Top Model (season 1) Britain's Next Top Model (season 2) Britain's Next Top Model (season 3) Britain's Next Top Model (season 4) Britain's Next Top Model (season 5) * Episode 1 was the casting episode. 5 semi-finalists were eliminated in the first cut, followed by 2 in the second. Mecia booked a job and was called first, while Ashley was in the bottom three. * In episode 6, Daisy was told she had best photo during her evaluation and was immune from elimination. * In episode 12, what the hell Britain's Next Top Model (season 6) * In episode 1, the 25 semi-finalists were cut down to 14 finalists. * In episode 2, Hannah quit while in the bottom two. * In episode 4, Susan was eliminated following the go-see challenge. * Episode 10 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (season 7) * Episodes 1-3 were casting episodes, and Episode 4 was bootcamp where the semi-finalists were cut down to 13 finalists. Ufuoma was not originally part of the cast, but Elle decided to open the cast up to 13 girls instead of 12. * Episodes 5, 8 and 9 featured double eliminations with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * In episode 10, there was no elimination or call-out because Anastasija was stuck in London. * since there are like 80 double elims im gonna put lows for whoever was in the b4 during those cause literally there will only be like 2 lows the entire cycle and that's really gross Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (season 8) * Episodes 1 & 2 were casting episodes. The 20 semi-finalists were cut down to 14 finalists. At the end of the episode, it was announced that Amelia had quit due to personal reasons after the finalist reveal. Britain & Ireland's Next Top Model (season 9) * In episodes 2-7, the bottom four contestants were given a closer evaluation on their performances. From episodes 8-9 the original bottom four was replaced by a bottom three, and the bottom three was replaced by the bottom two in episodes 10-12. Britain's Next Top Model (season 10) * Alex Kelly went by Lexi during the show. * Each week up until episode 6, the bottom three contestants were up for elimination. I put a low placement for whoever was in the bottom four if they received a negative critique before leaving the elimination room. * In episode 1, the pool of 15 semi-finalists were narrowed down to the top 12 finalists. * In episode 2, Amreen decided to quit the competition while she was in the bottom three. As a result, Georgia and Jenna were saved from elimination. * Episode 6 featured a double elimination. Britain's Next Top Model (season 11) * Episode 1 did not feature an elimination. * In episode 5, Eleanor quit the competition due to a corneal ulcer. Britain's Next Top Model (season 12) * In episode 1, the 13 semi-finalists were cut down to 11. * In episode 2, Eleanor entered the competition. She previously competed on season 11. * In episode 5, Efi quit the competition. As a result, this episode featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 6 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Shaunagh was eliminated first in 8th place, followed by Louisa in 7th. * In episode 7, Martha was removed from the competition due to medical reasons. As a result, the other five contestants remained in the competition without a call-out order. New Zealand's Next Top Model (cycle 1) New Zealand's Next Top Model (cycle 2) New Zealand's Next Top Model (cycle 3) Top Model - ''Zostań modelką'' (cycle 2) * In episode 7, Magda did not participate in the photoshoot. As a result, there was no call-out order, however the following episode it was revealed that Olga performed the best. * In episode 9, the models were split into groups. The winning model from each was immune while the losing model was up for elimination. Ania was originally eliminated but was saved after Vera's disqualification. * In episode 11, Dorota was called fourth and told she was eliminated from the competition. Top Model - ''Zostań modelką'' (cycle 3) * In episode 5, the best model from each pair was immune and the other model was up for elimination. Asia was revealed to have the best photo, however the other immune models' placements were not revealed. * In episode 10, Ola K. was eliminated outside of panel due to her poor performance at the casting challenge. * In episode 13, Klaudia, Tamara and Zuza were called down as the bottom three. Zuza was declared safe, followed by Klaudia, eliminating Tamara. Top Model Poland (cycle 4) Project Runway (season 17) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 2) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 3) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 5) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 6) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 7) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 8) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 9) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 10) RuPaul's Drag Race (season 11) * in episode 3, i...... what the fuck RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars (season 2) RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars (season 3) RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars (season 4) RuPaul's Drag Race UK (season 1)